One Lion, A Raven, A Badger, and A Snake
by Writer Of Cool Things I Guess
Summary: Harry Potter meets Percy Jackson, just not the way you think. Follow Percy through all seven books, through trials and hardships. Who knows there may be love. Rated M for later scenes. This Is an AU fan fic. I will make it take place in the 2000's area. Disclaimer for the Whole Book: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, JK Rowling and Rick Riordan do. IS ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **July 31**

The quiet peace of St. Mungo's was suddenly interrupted by the cries of Harry James Potter. The quintet that surrounded Harry consisted of an animagus, three ministry Aurors, and one Muggle-born witch covered in sweat. His godparents were two of Lily's friends, Sirius Orion Black, and Alice Janenne Longbottom.

-The Maternity Ward of a hospital in The Republic of Ireland-

18 days later…

August 18

The same thing happened. Only this time it was Perseus Titus Jackson who was brought into the world. The quintet that surrounded him consisted of one single werewolf, one wizard (who worked at the Ministry of Magic), a muggle secondary school teacher, and two witches, one of which who was drenched in sweat.

As Sally, the mother, held her newborn baby close to her in the fading light she announced that if both she and Paul, the Step-father, died, Percy was to live with Paul's parents. Plus, both godparents were to go over to Paul's parents to get acquainted with each other and to keep them updated with the magic world.

Little did they know of the fate that would befall three sets of new parents on next year's Hallow's Eve.

 **Line Break**

 **Hallow's Eve One Year Later. . .**

 **Kent, England**

"Sally, go! They are here. He must have killed the Potter's and now ordered them to come here for you. Take Percy and leave, take him to my parents." Paul yelled as multiple spells crashed into the house, "Tell them to look over him and make sure he studies and does his homework."

Sally had a small sad smile on her face as she turned on the spot and apperated to Paul's parent's house in Surrey. Once she appeared inside the foyer, startling the middle aged couple still up, she quickly explained what was to happen before apperating back to her own house to fight with Paul against the Death Eaters.

As soon as Sally arrived back at the house she saw Paul on his own with his shotgun firing as many buckshot rounds as he could trying to keep the Death Eaters at bay. Sally soon joins the fray by firing off the only spell she could think of, Stupefy, at the Death Eaters, but it was in vain as a killing curse hit him in the leg and keeled over silently in death. This infuriated the new mother and she started to fire spells over and over again until she too was hit by the killing curse, killing her instantaneously.

 **Line Break**

Unbeknownst to Sally, the only Potter to survive Voldemort's attack was little Harry James Potter and was currently in the sidecar of a magical bike that was being flown by Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and keeper of keys. Harry was taken to Privet Drive in Little Whinging.


	2. For Queen and Gods?

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters except for two or three, any popular celebrities, names, places are merely coincidental and have not happened.**

 **Chapter 2: For Queen and Gods?**

 **Previously…**

 **Unbeknownst to Sally, the only Potter to survive Voldemort's attack was little Harry James Potter and was currently in the sidecar of a magical bike that was being flown by Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and keeper of keys. Harry was taken to Privet Drive in Little Whinging.**

 **Now…**

 **Surrey, England**

 **August 18th**

 **Nine Years Later…**

 **Perseus Jackson's POV**

'Well, that was a shitty dream. The fuck was that all about. Honestly what the fuck, what was that, was that the night my parents died…' I finish letting that thought trail off into the organized chaos that is my mind.

"Oh, Percy," Grandma calls

'Oh shit, it's my 10th birthday today!' "Coming grandma," I reply. I quickly get out of bed and run downstairs grabbing a blue shirt and pair of shorts on the way past the closet and putting them on. As I walked downstairs I saw the room decked out with everything I loved. The only thought that was going through my head was, 'Mother of the gods they really outdid themselves this year.'

"There you are Perce, I am surprised you woke up this late. You're usually up quite early." Grandpa says

"Well, I was really tired last night." I reply, "Jeez, you put up all the Greek mythology stuff especially the deities I liked?"

"Why Perce, thank you for the compliment," Grandma calls from the kitchen, "oh and also your real father got you something. I believe it is on the table."

"Thanks," I yell back. I look at the table and sure enough, there is a present there. It was wrapped in gold, blue, black, pink, and orange wrapping paper that was all connected by a card on top. The card read:

 _Dear Perseus,_

 _I am deeply sorrows by the fact that your mother and stepfather died fighting the 'Death Eaters' as I think they are called. I am also writing to tell you that I wish I could've been there right alongside them and you. I could not visit you these past 10 years because Zeus wouldn't allow anyone off Olympus except if you were Artemis. Also, the Ancient Greek Gods that you love to read about are real and currently live in the United States of America and I am one of those gods. Enclosed inside are gifts that I have been meaning to send to you for every birthday that I missed. The wrapping paper that they are wrapped with has blessings from Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Hestia also wants to adopt you as her child because she says and I quote 'a loving mother that isn't just your Grandma and Grandpa, and your godparents' speaking of which Apollo has enclosed a lifelong wolfsbane medicine. To accept Hestia's offer and all of the blessings you have to say: Lord/Lady [insert deity's name] I accept your blessing and the responsibilities that come with the blessing. If you ever need to contact me, the address is 600th Floor, Empire State Building, New York City, New York State._

 _Your Loving Father,_

 _Hephaestus_

 _God Of Fire, Metalworking, and Crafts._

After I read that, I was on the verge of tears and quickly said the acceptance thingy for all the gods and felt pain just about everywhere including where my dick is. After 10 minutes of agony, I felt like I could take on a mountain troll and not break a sweat. Almost immediately after that, I prayed to my father and asked if he could give me a list of powers I obtained from him, Hestia's adoption, and the blessings, he said he could. No sooner than three minutes did a list appear with what I asked for.

Also when I opened the package, all of the things that were in there sprang out, I opened the one that said from Apollo and set it in the middle of the coffee table after that I asked Grandma if she could call my godfather over. Five Minutes later and Remus was here.

"Hey, Percy, Happy Birthday bud." Remus got out after I crashed him into a hug, "Your Grandma said that you needed to give me something?"

"Yes, I have to give to you," I answered walking to the living room. I spot the one that I set on the coffee table and yell for Remus to come into the living room. "So the thing I have to give you is a life-long Wolfsbane potion so you don't have to take one every month."

"You're shitting me right?" Remus questions

"Nope. A real wolfsbane potion from the god Apollo. My dad sent it to me as part of his gift." I articulated. After a while, Remus left to go and look for jobs. The other presents that I got was a set of Armor that would fit me magically and grow with me over time and turns into a pendant when not in use from my Dad and Hectate, Poseidon gave me a watch that turns into a shield, Hades gave me a pass to train with any of the dead warriors during the winter until Christmas and in the summer until the day before my birthday. Apollo gave me a bow with a quiver that refills magically and has multiple tipped arrows. Dad also gave me a handbook on how to forge weapons and armor that came with a piece of cloth that will expand into a personal forge. Aphrodite gave me an armor stand, and a book on how to braid hair, do makeup, and tips on how to date all on girls of course.

Zeus gave me a diagram of Olympus. Here's the kicker though, all three maiden goddesses, each gave me something. Artemis gave me a pair of hunting knives, and a not on how to beat up abusive males. Athena gave me a book on fighting tactics, and Hestia gave me a book with details on how to cook and how to use my powers. Ares though gave me a godsdamn assault rifle with mixed ammo that magically reloads. Finally, dad gave me a Samsung J7 that can go through any and all wards and doesn't attract monsters.

Also, my godmother is supposed to take me to Gringotts to find out my magical heritage. So, fun right?


	3. I'm Now Rich and I Hate It

**Author's Note: To those who reviewed this story:**

 **Hathaway Herondale: Thanks and to answer your questions, No. 1) I made them do that because where Percy lives is different than what they are used to, plus both Hestia and Hades like Percy and because they are the oldest of their set and therefore more powerful they don't want to make them angry. No.2) You'll find out in this chapter. No. 3) I mean kind of but he may only be physically 10, but I'm am making him smart for this tory and so he has an 18-year-old mindset.**

 **Chapter 3: I'm Now Rich and I Hate It**

 **Previously…**

 _ **Also, my godmother is supposed to take me to Gringotts to find out my magical heritage. So, fun right?**_

 **Now…**

 **August 18th**

 **Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **Perseus' POV**

"So Percy, I heard you got a lot of presents from your 'other' half of your family." Molly acknowledged as we walked up the steps to Gringotts

"Why yes I did," I replied, "in fact, I could barely fit all of it in my room. And I have a big ass room."

"Language Percy." Molly reprimanded as we entered the bank

I simply rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the teller with Molly close behind. Once we reached the teller, the goblin looked up and I saw that it was Griphook.

"Good Morning, Young Perseus and Miss Weasley. What can Gringotts do for you today?" Griphook said looking at us

"Well Griphook, we are here because it is my 10th birthday and it is customary to see my validity for me to be my parent's heir, and to see if I am an heir to any of the Hogwarts houses," I say quickly

"In that case Happy Birthday, and please follow me," Griphook says.

 **{Line Break}**

As we arrived in the testing area Griphook sat us down in the chairs and told us to wait here. A few minutes later, a goblin walked in and told me to hold a finger out over the piece of paper he was holding.

 **{Line Break}**

After about ten minutes that same goblin came back with Griphook. Both of their faces were lit up with a smile. They handed me the paper and it read:

 _Jackson, Perseus Titus_

 _Age: 10_

 _Parents: Sally Jackson-Blofis (Deceased), Paul Blofis (Deceased), Lord Hephaestus (Alive)_

 _Perseus is the Heir to the following Houses:_

 _The Noble House of Lupin (Sole Heir, Godfather)_

 _House of Weasley (8th Heir, Godmother)_

 _The Noblest and Ancient House of Jackson (Sole Heir, Mother)_

 _The Noblest House of Blofis (Sole Heir, Step-Father)_

 _The Noblest and Most Ancient Hufflepuff House (Sole Heir, Father)_

 _Perseus' Titles are as follows when introduced:_

 _Lord Perseus the Loyal, Heir to Hufflepuff House, the Houses Jackson, Blofis, Lupin, and Weasley. Forger of Weapons, Friend to the Goblins, Centaurs, Cyclops', and Horses._

 _Due to this convenience with your titles, you have been gifted with an extra vault and 100 million Galleons to add to your Net worth (1.2 trillion). You will have 1.609 billion Galleons or currency equal to a Galleon._

I looked down at the paper and only one thought came to mind, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

 **{Line Break}**

I put my head in my hands because I can't get over the fact that I was almost as rich as Olympian. Not to mention Gringotts gave me two filled to the brim binders with all of the Jackson Properties around the world. Oh, and even better there is a cup that is in a Death Eaters vault, and it is a Horcrux so they have to clean that and then give it to me. Other than that I have everything.

 **{Time Skip}**

 **Surrey, England, UK**

 **August 20th**

Well, would you look at the time of year. It has been 367 days since I last was at Gringotts. Bollocks. Not to mention, my bloody Hogwarts letter came today as I was in my personal forge in the bloody backyard! Of course, I knew it was my Hogwarts letter because it said my bloody name, and where I live on it. Seriously, can't this fucking Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress get their head out of their arses and not send two bloody pieces of parchment for a letter and a supply list for the next term. Just the bloody introductory letter takes up a whole sheet of parchment. Also, Molly's taking me into Diagon Alley tomorrow with her family.


End file.
